


Hey Babe

by GlitteringCat



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Strife decided to visit a bar and meets a certain frisky kelpie who just wants to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Babe

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty drabble that I wanted to get out of my system because I love this AU and I wanted to try my hand at a less common pairing. This is before Ross and Sips and Kirin. Basically just Will being his naive self with a fae who luckily didn't eat him. :>

The streetlamp flickered in the dim alley, a thick crackle of magic made Smith shiver as he cornered his latest prey, pretty much willingly on the prey’s part. “Hey babe, no reason to be scared, I thought we were having a fun time?” He flashed his disarming smile.

“I’m not your babe y-you fae creep. That’s right, I can tell you have a glamour on,” the young blonde said, squaring his shoulders and trying to look tall despite being almost an entire foot shorter than the being looming over him. They had gotten a little frisky on the dance floor and Smith had suggested that they leave. Out in the quieter alley, the younger man had noticed something was off and the one he had been flirting with all evening with was not human.

Smith’s face flickered with annoyance for a second before his expression settled into its familiar smirk, “Ah, so you’re observant for a human. Still, we were having a good time weren’t we?” He stepped closer and the street lamp surged slightly as Will tensed.

All through the night Smith had been flirting with this man in the bar, sensing a power quite strong but underdeveloped and certainly not under control. Smith initially had sensed his magic and decided he would get a closer look at this human with such raw power. To his delight this human was cute and innocent too.

“L-Look, whatever you are I know not to deal with fae so just leave me alone. My uncle knows I am out and if I don’t return he will definitely hunt you down,” the boy puffed out his chest and stared Smith down who hesitated for a moment.

“Oh, you’ll be able to go back to your overprotective uncle, I wasn’t looking for something so permanent tonight, love. I’m not even hungry; just fancy a quick shag with a gorgeous specimen,” Smith chuckled his magic weaving through the air.

“Wh-who the hell do you think I am? A quick shag…” the young man was flustered, this conversation not going how he had imagined. His heart quickened as he was compelled to look into the handsome face of the taller man. A hazy feeling trickled into the back of his skull and he shook his head once to try and clear it.

“Oh come off it, you have been flirting with me just as much as I have with you. C’mon, babe, live a little,” he reached out and cupped the side of the young man’s face before drawing him into a passionate kiss. Will gasped but leaned into the kiss. The bearded man grinned and pulled away after a minute, “So I didn’t catch your name, sweetheart, what was it again?”

“Will…” he said quietly trying to remember if he had told this man his name earlier. Luckily he stopped himself from telling him his full name. The lesson from his uncle about fae and the power of names echoed in his thoughts. Will cursed in his mind, he had been reciprocating the man’s attention all night but when he realized he was not human he became confused and defensive.

“Nice to meet you Will, I’m Smith,” his lips curled into an almost genuine smile as he took in the enchanted young man.

When Smith said his name a shiver went up Will’s neck and he lost his train of thought. He backed up against the rough brick wall and kept his eyes trained on the handsome fae. He felt light headed and happy… something was bothering him a minute ago but he couldn’t recall why he felt he was in danger.

“So…” Smith inclined his head as he inched closer to the human, “Where were we?” Will cleared his throat nervously and then tilted his head upwards to meet Smith’s lips who had to hunch down a bit to reach his height. The two feverishly kissed, only to break apart when Will pushed Smith off of him, needing air. His chest rose and fell quickly, adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

His slight fear rushed back to him suddenly and he frowned as he shook off the spell, “Hey, what the fuck, don’t use charms on me!”

Smith held his hands up defensively, “I was just getting you to listen to your feelings rather than your uncle’s spooky tales about fae. You definitely are feeling something for me and I’m feeling it too, baby,” Smith grinned, his hands resting on Will’s hips where Will allowed them to stay.

Will growled, his feelings overriding what he had been taught these last couple weeks by his flighty uncle. Smith was obviously into him, something he had not really experienced before in his sheltered small town life. He bit his lip for a second and then sighed, “Fuck it, fine.”

“Really? Damn, I thought you would be more stubborn. How about we go somewhere a little more private and less gross than a back alley?” Smith joked, his eyes ablaze with lust.

Will nodded in agreement and let Smith lead him along the alley to his car that was parked in the back of the club. He slid into the dark leather interior and Smith shut his door for him, quickly making his way to the driver’s seat.

“Not too far, babe,” Smith reassured him as Will nervously tapped his fingers on his leg. They pulled up to the run-down apartment complex where Smith and Trott lived. Smith led the human along, their hands clasped together tightly Will felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest in excitement and fear.

“I-I’m still not your babe…” Will said lamely, allowing himself to be pulled along. He flushed at the thought of what he was doing. Oh man, uncle Xephos would straight up murder him if he knew where he was.

“Haha, whatever, love,” Smith smirked and opened the door to the messy apartment. Trott wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow. He was out on ‘business’ as he called it, not usually telling Smith what that meant unless he needed his help.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” the kelpie said smiling unnaturally wide, clearly very excited.

Will was pulled into a kiss and groaned as Smith’s hands began to wander.

"O-one sec, I've gotta text my uncle so he doesn't freak out..." Will gasped out as Smith continued to run his hands all over Will. He quickly made up a lie about staying with a friend from college for the night that he had found lived in the city. It wasn't that believable but whatever, he could figure out then details later.

Will dropped his phone onto the couch as Smith ran his hands up the back of Will’s shirt, stroking the soft skin of his lower back. Will’s breath hitched as his other hand palmed at him through the front of his jeans. He pushed his own tented groin against Will’s thigh for a moment before chuckling at the little moans Will was emitting.

“Eager are we?” Smith chuckled and brought him into the bedroom, shedding his shirt. Smith took Will’s hand in his own and brought it up to his toned chest, closing his eyes. Will traced along Smith’s collar bone and down his toned stomach, amazed that he was allowed to touch all he wanted.

Will looked up to see Smith’s eyes still closed so he tentatively leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the base of his throat as he snaked his arms around the handsome man. A low rumble came from Smith’s chest as he tilted his neck for more. Will kissed all across his collar bone to the other side of his neck where his teeth grazed for just a moment.

Smith chuckled and opened his eyes, “Are you sure you’ve never done this sort of thing before?” He was impressed, remembering Will talking about his uneventful small town life before coming to live with his uncle in the city.

“Nope, I’ve been a lonely computer nerd my whole life…” Will said jokingly but with a hint of bitterness in his voice, not able to look into those blue eyes.

“Well, so far so great,” Smith drew him into a short kiss Will blushed deep red, hiding his face in Smith’s shoulder. 

“We both have waaay too many clothes on still,” Smith joked, helping him out of his shirt and jeans. Will grumbled in embarrassment as Smith complimented his briefs with little computers printed all over them, insisting they were ‘cute’.

He guided Will to sit on the bed and removed the rest of his own clothing. His cock bobbing in front of him as he knelt between Will’s legs. He trailed a kiss from his knee up the inside of his leg. Hands on Will’s thighs, Smith mouthed at the thin fabric of his briefs as Will bit back a moan.

“Hey, let it all out, babe. I want to hear your cute voice,” Smith said as he ran his fingers under the elastic waistband.

"I'm not cute, geez... I'm a full grown man, you know" Will said indignantly, trying to speak with a lower, authoritative voice

Smith just smirked as he slowly pulled down his briefs. He laughed as Will’s cock sprung free like it was eager to escape. Will was about ask him what was so funny when he lost all his words to Smith’s mouth around him. The kelpie looked up at Will through his eyelashes, admiring his work at undoing the human’s composure.

Will groaned and ran his hands through the soft locks in front of him, scratching across his scalp and gently tugging his hair. He moaned as he saw Smith watching him, mouth stretched obscenely around his member. Smith began to play with himself and took Will deep. After a minute he pulled abruptly off of Will who cried indignantly at the loss, he was so close. Smith shushed him and climbed onto the bed.

Smith sat with his back against the headboard and reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a lube bottle and a condom. Smith put some lube on his finger and pushed it into himself. Will moaned as he watched Smith prepare himself.

Seemingly ready, Smith pushed Will down to lay on his back. Smith stroked Will a couple times and then and knelt over him, tearing open the condom package. He rolled it onto Will who was breathing heavily and bucking at his touch.

Smith knelt over Will’s pelvis and lined himself up. He looked up to Will, waiting for a nod.

"Oh gods, please just go," Will moaned.

Smith sank down onto Will who moaned again, bucking his hips involuntarily. Smith eased down his length and fully seated himself onto Will. The younger man was throwing his head back and forth at the tight heat, hands flying to the kelpie’s hips.

“Are you going to fuck me Will?” Smith growled, rolling his hips. He earned whimpers and breathy moans from the human. Will pushed up to meet Smith’s own motions as he rode him. Already Will was very close to the edge.

The bed creaked and both panted as they increased pace and urgency. “Gods, Will, please come in me….” Smith begged hotly into his ear as he hunched over Will, hips moving fast, his own cock trapped between their bodies.

Will cried out and the lights in the small flat flickered for a moment. His cock spasmed in Smith whose muscles were clenching around him. Smith’s hot cum landed on Will’s chest as they rocked together, riding their orgasms.

Smith pulled himself off of Will removed the condom. He tied it and tossed it towards the bin, missing as usual. He laid next to Will, draping his arm over his middle. Will turned his head and they kissed deeply, Smith tangling their legs together.

“Thanks babe, that was fantastic…” Smith chuckled sleepily to Will who just sighed and shifted so he was pressed tight against Smith’s chest. He tucked his head under Smith’s chin and quickly dosed off.


End file.
